Nice To See You Again
by TowMondler
Summary: After eight years apart, the gang is going to meet back up again
1. The old days

Okay! Hi! This is my next fic, it takes place in the future. The gang has pretty much broken up, no one has talked to one another in years. That's where this starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to their creator, and *as I look down and check* that would not be me.

__

Suburbs of New York-

Monica Bing sat in her large comfortable living room with a glass of wine in her hand as she read a book waiting for her husband. Chandler came into the room and poured himself a glass and sat next to his wife. Monica put down her book and smiled at him as she took a sip.

"Sophie back asleep?" He nodded. 

"It took awhile," he said. "She had another nightmare." Monica nodded knowing her five year old had been having nightmares lately. Probably due to the stories told to her by their seven year old son Alex. 

"Now where were we?" Monica asked putting her glass down and kissing him. He smiled and cupped her face in his hands and they fell back on the couch. A yell was heard from the second floor and Monica sighed and Chandler laid his head on her shoulder.

"Mommy!" They heard. Monica got up from underneath Chandler and walked upstairs. Sophie was in the hallway clutching her bear and Monica picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Monica asked.

"I keep having the same dream!" Sophie sobbed. 

"Its just a dream honey," Monica said trying to lay her in her own bed.

"Can't I stay in your and Daddy's room?" 

"Soph," Monica started, but her daughter's pleading face made her nod uncertainly. "Just tonight." Sophie nodded in agreement and Monica carried her past Alex's room reminding herself to yell at him tomorrow. Then she laid Sophie in her bed, told her that she would be back in a minute, and walked back into the hall. She recovered Alex who had thrown his covers off of himself and then walked into her baby's room. Natalie had just turned two and Monica already missed having a baby around. She tucked the covers around her and kissed her soft cheek and walked back out of the room and down to the living room.

"Sorry," she said. "Our night has to go on hold. Sophie is still having nightmares so I told her that she could stay in our room tonight." Chandler nodded and kissed her. 

"Lets go to bed," he said making his way up the stairs and into his bedroom where he smiled at the sight of his daughter curled up in his bed. 

__

Los Angeles-

"Joey Tribbiani?" The casting director came out and called Joey's name. He had moved to LA eight years ago to make it big, but al he had made were some lousy commercials. Not to mention that he hadn't heard from his friends in eight years either. Of course, that was also his fault. Monica and Chandler had invited to pay for him to come out and stay with them, and their son. He remembered that right before the group split, Monica was pregnant. He had left though, and he had turned the offer down. So it wasn't their fault. It was his. But he was out here and he missed them. So he stood up and waited for another disappointing crush and he was let down easily by the casting woman and he walked out into the sunny LA morning. He walked to his small apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Christina. She was waiting for him and he shook his head to tell her that he hadn't gotten the part.

"Sorry honey," she said. He nodded and sunk onto the couch.

"Any mail?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said pointing to the table where there laid an envelope. "Someone in Minsk." Joey jumped up and ran to the table where he tore open the envelope and was happy to find a letter from Phoebe who lived there with her husband David. Phoebe was telling him that she would be in town a few months later and wanted to see him. She was the only one left out of the gang that he still talked to. He missed her and relayed the news to Chris excitedly. Phoebe had married David about eight or nine years ago, Joey could never remember, and moved to Minsk. They had a two sons, David, who was six, and Henry, who was three. Joey couldn't wait to catch up with her and go over old times. He had been recently going down memory lane and wanted to relive all those great times that the six of them had had in a little village in New York. Chris had never met any of the other four, although she had heard stories, saw pictures and videos. Joey didn't know if Rachel or Ross were married. Did they have kids? What did Monica and Chandler name their son? Did they have any more kids? He wanted to write, but had long ago lost the address. He bet that Monica had everyone's address, but when he had stopped writing and calling, they had stopped writing and calling back. He shook his head and reread the letter and smiled to himself. Her plane would be there in a week and he didn't know if he could wait that long. 

__

Chicago-

Rachel Green Hannigan sat at her desk staring at the work that had to be done. The phone interrupted her thoughts and she reached over to answer it. 

"Rachel Hannigan," she said. "Oh hi honey." It was her husband Brian.

"Hey," he said. "Melissa and Carl asked if we wanted to go to dinner with them tonight."

"Sure," she told him. Her eyes wandered over the top of her desk and at the corner she saw the picture of the gang at Central Perk. She hadn't talked to any of them in years. 

"So I got a sitter for Trent. Rachel? Are you listening to me?"

"Trent," she said referring to her six year old. "You got him a sitter. I heard."

"Okay," he told her. "I'll see you at five." 

"Yeah... bye." She waited for the 'love you' part, but it never came. 

"Bye," Brian said and hung up the phone. She was left alone with her thoughts. Her marriage was far from what she had hoped it would be. Trent was her entire world, and she loved Brian, she really did, but they had drifted apart recently. And having problems in her marriage had made her miss Monica even more. There was no Monica to talk to in Chicago. She had taken the job offer seven years ago and moved. She knew that Monica and Chandler had a son. What was his name? Alexander. That was it, Alex was their son. He would be about a year older then Trent. She guessed they would have had more kids. This was Monica that they were talking about after all. She smiled at the thought of her friend and sighed. She wondered if she still had Monica's address somewhere. It suddenly occurred to her that Monica and Chandler could have moved. They were living in a tiny house when she left and they were house hunting as it was. Then Rachel thought about the rest of the gang. She knew that Ross and Monica weren't as close as they once were. He moved away about the same time as she did and then their parents were killed in a car accident and they just sort of drifted apart. This she knew. The splitting of their group came slowly. Phoebe left first, and then Joey, then Ross, and then she left. Monica and Chandler were the only ones left in New York. At least she thought that they were still in New York. They could be anywhere and she wouldn't know it. She finished up her work and made her way down to the car and drove herself to her and Brian's apartment. Trent was doing his homework on the kitchen table and she kissed the top of his head, which being the kid that he was, he quickly wiped away. 

"Mom!" 

"Sorry," she grinned and got herself out a bottle of water and drank it as she was getting ready for dinner. 

__

Vancouver- 

Ross Geller walked into the building on the campus that worked at and ran into a student.

"Sorry," the student said. 

"Its okay," Ross assured him and made his way back to his office. He had pictures on his desk of his wife Wendy, and their daughter Alicia, who was five. Also his son Ben who lived with his mothers in Boston. There was a picture that was sent to him by his sister Monica of her family. His nieces and nephew who he had never met. Well, he had met Alex once and he would have to guess that Alex barely remembered him. It was at his parent's funeral, and Alex would have been a baby. He regretted not being as close with her as he once was, but he had gotten this offer and met Wendy and he had moved. Nothing was holding him in New York once Carol and Ben had moved to Boston. His friends had been moving and it had helped ease his guilt about leaving them. He talked to Monica once a year. That was it though, and the past two years they had missed their annual calls. He thought about how it used to be when they were like best friends not just brother and sister. He missed her. He missed Chandler.

"Maybe I should call them," he thought. "I haven't seen them in such a long time." He reached for the phone book and found her number, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" It was a little boy. It must be Alex, he thought to himself. 

"Is your mommy or daddy there?" Ross asked. 

"Hold on," he heard the phone drop and heard "MOMMY!" Followed by a little girl's voice.

"ALEX, MOMMY WENT TO THE STORE!"

"WHERE'S DADDY?"

"WORK," was the reply. A minute later he heard Alex get back on.

"They're not here," he told him. 

"Okay I'll try back later," Ross told him hanging up wishing that he knew his nieces and nephews better then he did. 

__

Suburbs of New York- 

"Honey?" Chandler walked in the door and it was surprisingly quiet. "Monica?" He heard soft crying from the living room and he made his way back. "Mon?" She was on the floor with photo albums in her lap. "What's the matter? Where are the kids?"

"Alexis's," she answered. Alexis was their neighbor who had kids the same age. 

"What's the matter?" He asked again.

"I miss everyone," she said. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth like a child. 

"Shh," he said softly. "So do I." 

"Maybe we should call them," Monica suggested.

"Yeah," Chandler told her. "We can have a reunion. We don't even know what has happened to them in these eight years. We really need to catch up." Monica nodded the tears drying up and she kissed her husband. 

"Thank you," she told him.

"Anything for you." He kissed her once more before going to find their friends old addresses, hoping they would be easy to find. 

****So that's the first part. If you review then I'll get the second part up faster. This was just to set up the story and show you where everyone has been. The next part will be the reunion*****


	2. Its Been Too Long

Hi! I hope you like this next part. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except of course for two dollars, a movie stub from _Harry Potter_, and _The Great Gatsby _which I'm reading for school. 

__

Los Angeles- 

Joey moaned as the phone next to him rang. He looked at the clock, it was noon. Chris was already up and gone. He reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is Joey there?" It was a man's voice. He couldn't put a finger to it, because his brain was still trying to wake up, but he knew it sounded familiar.

"This is him," he mumbled.

"Joe? This is Chandler." Joey sat straight up. That's where he knew that voice from.

"Chandler? Is that really you?" Chandler laughed.

"Yeah its me," he said. 

"Hey buddy! How are you? How's Monica? You two are still married right?"

"Yeah," Chandler said laughing. "For nine years." 

"Kids?"

"Of course. We have a son, Alexander, he's seven. Then there's Sophia, she's five, and Natalie just turned two." 

"Wow," Joey said. "I figured you had kids."

"What about you? Are you married?"

"Nope, but I'm living with a girl. Have been for almost three years now. Her name is Christina, or Chris," Joey told him.

"That's good," Chandler said. They heard a click on the line and Joey heard a female voice.

"Hi Joey," it was Monica.

"Hey Mon! How are you?

"Good," she told him. "You?"

"Can't complain. What's up?"

"We actually called to see if you wanted to come back to New York for a visit," Chandler asked. "We were going to call the whole gang. Bring Chris along."

"I would love to!" 

"We can pay for your flight," Monica told him knowing how Joey was with money.

"I got it," Joey said. 

"Do you know how we can reach Phoebe?" Chandler asked. Joey gave them Phoebe's cell phone number and they talked a little longer before they hung up. Joey did a little dance and when Chris came in he could barely contain himself as he told her the news. 

"I'd love to go!" She told him. "Meet these friends of yours." 

__

Vancouver- 

Ross reached for the phone again to call his sister when it rang. 

"Hello?"

"Ross?"

"Monica?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"I was just about to cal you!"

"Great minds think alike," she told him laughing. "Listen, Chandler and I want to have the entire gang get back together. Can you bring Wendy and Alicia to New York for a visit?" She paused waiting for an answer.

"We'd love to!" His wife looked up at him with a questioning look. "When?" Monica gave him all the details and he told her that he couldn't wait and hung up the phone and turned back to Wendy and Alicia.

"Monica wants to know if we can go to New York and visit them and all my old friends," he told her.

"Oh honey," Wendy said. "That's what you wanted!"

"Yeah," he said sitting down at the kitchen table with her.

"And Alicia will get to meet her cousins," Wendy continued. Ross nodded.

"Monica said that there is a cute little bed and breakfast that we can stay in a few minutes away. She said that Joey and his girlfriend are going to stay with her and Chandler, and we could too, or else we can go to the hotel."

"Hotel," Wendy said. "I bet that the house will be crowded, it'll be better to be in the hotel." Ross nodded and couldn't wait to see his friends and family again. It had been too long. Way too long in his opinion. He hoped that Monica and Chandler could get a hold of everyone. 

__

Chicago-

The phone rang in the kitchen of Rachel's apartment and she ran to get it. She picked it up and said hello.

"Is this Rachel?" 

"Monica?" Rachel almost dropped the phone. "Is that you?"

"I guess this is Rachel," Monica said. "Yeah its me."

"How are you?"

"We're good, you?"

"Good. So do you and Chandler have loads of kids?"

"We have three," Monica said smiling. "Alex, whose seven, Sophie is five, and my baby Natalie just turned two."

"I always figured you would," Rachel told her.

"What about you? Any kids? Are you married?" 

"Yep, my husband's name is Brian, and we have a six year old named Trent. What about the rest of the gang? Do you talk to them? How are they?"

"Well," Monica said. "You'll be able to ask them that for themselves. Chandler and I want to have everyone come to New York and visit us."

"You still live in New York?'

"Well the suburbs," Monica said.

"Are you still a chef?"

"Kind of," Monica told her. "Chandler bought me a restaurant after Sophie was born. He had gotten a promotion and so he thought that it would be nice."

"That's so great!" Rachel told her. 

"How about you? Still in fashion?" 

"Yep," Rachel said. "Oh Mon, I'd love to come out and visit everyone. It's been what eight years? That's too long."

"I know," Monica said. "Ross and Joey are coming for sure. Joey is bringing his live-in girlfriend Chris, and Ross is bringing his wife and daughter."

So Ross was married, for some reason, Rachel felt a surge of jealousy. She pushed it back down and told Monica that was great. She got the details off of Monica and they chatted a little longer about their lives and kids and husbands before Rachel reluctantly hung up the phone. She smiled to herself and couldn't wait to see her old friends again. Just the thought of seeing them had brightened her day and she walked around on cloud nine for the rest of the day. 

__

Minsk-

Phoebe was out playing with her kids when her phone rang. She ran and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Phoebe?" 

"Yeah," she thought for a moment while trying to place the voice. "Chandler?" 

"Guilty," he said.

"How are you? How's Monica? How are the kids?"

"How did you know we had kids?"

"I just knew. And you wanted to ask if David, the kids and I could come visit you and the gang."

"How did you know that? Pheebs, that's unbelievable!" 

"Joey told me," she confessed. "He called last night."

"So you know what I'm going to say?"

"Yup," she said. "David and I would be delighted to come visit you."

"That's great! I can't wait to tell Monica!" He went over the plan with her and smiled as he hung up the phone. It was going to be great. Phoebe turned back to Davie and Henry ,her boys, and resumed playing with them thinking about how great it was going to be to see everyone again. Two weeks, she thought. I'll see everyone again in two weeks. She didn't know if she could stand to wait. 

__

Suburbs of New York-

In a few hours, six friends would gather and meet again after eight years. They would compare what they had been doing these past years and meet their spouses and kids. They would go over old times and reminisce about the past. In the large house at the end of a cul-de-sac, Monica was trying to get everything ready. Rachel's plane was due in first, and then Ross, then Joey, and finally Phoebe and David. Chandler slipped an arm around her and smiled.

"Honey, the house looks perfect, you have baked delicious cookies, and everything is wonderful," he told her.

"You ate one of the cookies?" 

"No," he lied wiping his mouth of the remains that threatened to reveal him. 

"Yes you did," she told him. "And you let each of the kids have one."

"How do you do that?"

"Sophie has chocolate all over her face," Monica said pointing to her daughter. "And Natalie is still trying to eat hers." 

"Busted, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Monica giggled and kissed him. They had it all planned out. Joey and Chris would stay in one of the extra bedrooms, and Monica was going to put Sophie in with Natalie and Trent would stay with Alex, and Rachel and Brian would get Sophie's room. She had a double bed so it worked out perfectly. Ross and Phoebe would stay at the bed and breakfast down the street. For the hundredth time, Monica checked her watch. Rachel would be there soon. She picked Natalie and took Sophie and washed their hands and faces from the remains of the stolen cookies. 

Rachel and her husband and son had rented a car and now were trying to find Monica's house by her directions. 

"This road right here," Rachel said as they pulled into a neighborhood called Whispering Pines. Rachel looked up at the large houses and followed the road all the way down to the end where she saw the large brick house with the mini-van and SUV in the driveway and saw the name Bing on the mailbox. 

"This is it," she told him as he pulled over and she slowly got out of the car.

"Nice house," Brian said as he got the bags out.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Look Mom!" Trent said. "They have a tree house!" He pointed to the back yard. 

"I told you honey, they have a son a little older then you. His name is Alex." She walked toward the door and rang the doorbell. A little girl opened the door. Rachel knew in an instant it was Monica's daughter. She had dark curly hair, and bright blue eyes and dimples. She looked exactly like her mother. She was adorable.

"You must be Sophie," Rachel said. 

"Yes," Sophie answered. "You are?"

"Rachel?"

"Oh yeah," Sophie opened the door a little wider and Rachel stepped inside. 

"Rachel?" Monica yelled. "Is that you?"

"Monica?" Monica appeared in the hallway. The two women shrieked and ran towards each other holding each other close as they rocked back and forth crying. 

"I missed you so much!" Rachel told Monica.

"I know," Monica cried right back. "I feel the exact same way. Eight years is way too long!"

"It sure is," Chandler appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Trent and Brian had come in and were watching the two women with interest.

"Chandler!" Rachel shouted and bounced from Monica's arms to his. 

"Hey Rachel," Chandler said hugging her back. "Been too long."

"Yes," Rachel said nodding. "It really has been." Brian cleared his throat and Rachel grinned spinning around to face him.

"Hi," Monica said. "I'm Monica."

"I'm Rachel's husband Brian," he introduced himself.

"This is my husband Chandler," Monica continued.

"Nice to meet you," Chandler said shaking his hand.

"This is my son Trent," Rachel said. 

"Our kids are around here somewhere," Chandler joked. Sophie appeared in the hallway again and so did Alex and Monica went back into the kitchen to get Natalie.

"I'm Alex."

"Trent," the younger boy said.

"This is Alex, and Sophie. Guys these are Mommy and Daddy's friends, Rachel and her husband Brian and their son Trent." 

"Nice to meet you," Sophie said sweetly smiling a toothless smile that made Rachel's heart melt and she figured with that smile Sophie had her parents wrapped around her little finger.

"And this is Natalie," Monica came in carrying her little girl who like Sophie looked exactly like her.

"She's so adorable!" Rachel exclaimed. She hugged her friends one more time before letting it hit her that she was with them again after eight years. They had been right. That was way too long.

The doorbell rang again and Monica slipped out from under Chandler's arm on the couch and ran to answer it. Her brother was standing there. He picked her up and spun her around. 

"I missed you too Ross," she told him. "But put me down." He laughed as he set her on her feet again. Chandler and Rachel came into the hallway and it was a teary reunion and they went into the living room for the introductions.

"Sophie, Alex, and Natalie, this is your Uncle Ross. He's mommy's brother. And this is his daughter, your cousin, Alicia, and his wife your Aunt Wendy," Monica said.

"Hi," Ross said. Alicia was clinging to him, but Sophie went over to her and took her hand.

"I have a new Barbie house with a working elevator, want to see? Although its in my room and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Brian are staying in there, and I'm staying in my little sister's room. Her name is Natalie," Sophie and Alicia left the room chatting away and Ross sighed a sigh of relief, she was unusually shy around other people and he knew that if she was walking away with Sophie that was a good sign. They continued introductions and were all sitting around talking when the doorbell rang again and Chandler came back in with Joey and his girlfriend. 

"Monica!" Joey shouted running over to her and picking her up. He placed her back down and spun Rachel around. "Rachel! Ross!" Ross backed away before Joey could pick him up. Everyone laughed. 

"Oh Chris!" Joey took her hand and led her over. "This is Monica, Ross and Rachel. I don't know who those people are, and those are a bunch of kids which, that boy right there that looks like Chandler, is his and Monica's and of course those two little dark haired girls. Look at the eyes, see how they're bright blue? No one but those two could have kids with eyes that blue." Everyone laughed.

"Yep, Joe," Chandler said. "Those are our kids. Alexander, Sophia, and Natalie."

"Daddy!" Sophie exclaimed. 

"She hates when anyone calls her Sophia," Monica explained. "Its an old family name from the Bing side. Although I liked Sophie anyway, and that's what we were going to name her, it just was nicer this way."

"But its not your name," Sophie argued.

"Want to see her get real mad?" Alex asked Trent who nodded. "Sophia Grace Bing is a scaredy cat! She has nightmares and is a baby, Sophia Grace." Sophie's blue eyes filled with tears and she ran to her mother's arms who looked at Alex with a look to tell him to stop. 

"Alexander Jacob," Chandler warned. Alex stopped and went over to Sophie and apologized.

"Sorry Soph," he told her.

"Okay," she told him wiping at her eyes. 

"So what's Natalie's middle name?" Rachel asked. 

"Rose," Chandler answered. "Natalie Rose." 

"I'm Alicia Louise," Alicia said. "That's just as bad as Sophia." She told Sophie who willingly jumped out of Monica's arms and took Alicia's hand and they ran off to play.

"Louise?" Joey asked Ross. "What were you doing to the kid?"

"Family name as well," Wendy explained. "My mother's urging. If she would have gotten her way completely she would be Louise." 

"Trent is Trent William," Rachel offered. "Brian's father's name." They finished up introductions and Monica got dinner ready for everyone to eat. Phoebe and David's flight was coming in later and they were all going to eat first. When they were done, Wendy, Chris, and Rachel were helping Monica clean up.

"Alicia and Sophie are getting along great," Wendy told Monica.

"I know," Monica said smiling. "Its too bad we didn't have enough room for everyone to stay here."

"Well," Chris said. "This place is huge. I don't think that you need anymore room." Monica smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Chandler and I bought it right after Alex was born." Rachel realized that she hadn't been there for that. Just as she hadn't been there for the birth of any of Monica's children, nor had Monica been there for Trent's birth. Or her wedding. What happened to us? Rachel thought. We were so close once. What had happened to our gang? 

"Hello?" Phoebe's voice traveled through the house and Rachel and Monica hugged her close.

"Hey you," Chandler said to her hugging her after his wife was done.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Can't complain," she said.

"These are my boys," Phoebe said. "David, Davie, and Henry."

"Nice to meet you," Chandler said. "My son Alex and Rachel's son Trent are running around here somewhere." 

"Great," Phoebe said. "Go play."

"Okay," they handed her their coats and ran off to find the boys. The little girls came into the hallway led by Sophie who was telling Alicia about the latest doll she had gotten. The two girls waved and kept walking. Natalie was stumbling along after them trying to keep up. Monica scooped her up and kissed her nose. Natalie giggled.

"This must be Natalie," Phoebe said. "Mon her and Sophie look just like you." 

"I know, don't they?" Rachel agreed.

"Good thing too. No offense Chandler," Phoebe added as an afterthought.

"None taken, I'm glad they look like Monica," he said kissing her and Natalie at the same time. 

"Dada!" She giggled. She knew a few words and was beginning to piece together sentences. 

"Momma, down," she commanded and Monica obliged and set her on unsteady feet and the adults laughed as she ran out and fell onto her bum. She looked back and they all saw her bottom lip quiver.

"Here it comes," Chandler said and sure enough, Natalie began to wail. Monica sighed and picked her up.

"Its okay sweetheart," she said bouncing her on her hip as she walked back into the living room. 

"So?" Chandler said as he and Monica were getting into bed that night. "Are you happy now that we're all back together again?"

"Extremely," she told him slipping under the covers. She kissed his cheek and he turned off the lamp and held her close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her. He couldn't sleep so he just held her and planted kisses on her head as he listened to her steady breathing. In the next room, Chris and Joey were getting into bed.

"So what did you think about everyone?" He asked waiting for the verdict.

"They were all very nice," she said. 

"Good," he smiled. "I think so." She giggled.

"Monica and Chandler are so cute together," she continued.

"I told you." 

"And they're so good with their kids," she said.

"Yeah. Monica's wanted kids for like ever."

"I was just thinking, when are we going to get married and maybe have one of our own?"

"What? A kid?" She nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. "Soon, baby, real soon." In the next room amid little girl's things and toys, Brian and Rachel lay in bed.

"Do you like them?" Rachel asked.

"Yes sweetheart," he told her. "They're very nice."

"Good," she told him. "And Trent is getting along so nicely with all the boys."

"Yes he is," Brian answered.

"Well," it was apparent to Rachel that he wasn't going to talk anymore, so she decided not to try. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Rach," he said before falling asleep. Two streets over, Ross and Wendy were turning off the lights.

"You're sister is so sweet," Wendy told him. "And Alicia just adores Sophie. It was such a good idea to get everyone back together again. Why did you guys drift apart in the first place?" Ross didn't know.

"I can't remember now," he said. "Well Joey wanted to try LA, and Phoebe got married, Rachel got a job transfer, and so did I." 

"Oh," Wendy said. "That still doesn't explain....never mind, good night. Love you."

"Love you too," Ross told her kissing her cheek. Phoebe and David were in the other room and were in bed.

"I missed them so much and I didn't even realize until now," Phoebe told him.

"I know you did," David said. "And maybe its time for us to move back here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "We've been in Minsk long enough I think. Change will do us all some good." She squealed with delight and laid contently in bed. 

****Please review and tell me what you think. This part was a little longer and that's why it took a little longer to get up. The next part is coming along, so review!*******

__


	3. So now what?

Thanks for reviewing, here's the next part. The gang is back together, but does that mean everything is right again? Read and find out. 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me they belong to someone else. Sigh, anyway this is strictly for entertainment purposes only. 

__

Suburbs of New York- 

The second day of their reunion, everyone gathered in the Bing kitchen waiting for breakfast. Monica hit Chandler's hand away as he reached for eggs.

"Wait your turn just like everyone else," she told him. He kissed her on the neck and she moaned and handed him a plate.

"Not fair!" Ross cried. Monica laughed.

"That's what happens when you've been gone all these years," Chandler told him. "I learn the secrets and you miss out. Sorry." He kissed Monica again and sat down. 

"That's nothing," Alex told everyone. "Watch this." He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You know Mommy, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the entire world. You're the best Mommy in the world. I love you!" He gave her a tight hug and she looked at him and piled the pancakes onto his plate.

"Can I make you anything else sweetie?" She asked Alex. "Anything you want?" 

"Now, that is talent," Rachel said laughing. Everyone nodded as they got their own breakfast. 

"So what does everyone want to do today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I wanted to go into the city and shop," Chris said.

"I'll go with you," Monica offered.

"So will I," Rachel said.

"Of course," Phoebe joked. "If its shopping, Rachel is there."

"What about you Wendy?"

"I'll skip that thanks. I was thinking about going to the city, but not to shop. Just sight see."

"I'm with you on that one," Phoebe said. 

"I'll go," Brian told Phoebe and Wendy. "We can take Trent and Phoebe's boys, and Alex with us. "

"Thanks honey," Rachel said.

"Well, boys," Ross said turning to Chandler, David, and Joey. "Want to catch a baseball game?" 

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Is that okay honey?" Chandler asked Monica. "I mean to leave the girls with you?"

"Fine," she told him kissing his nose.

"You have to check with the wife?" Joey asked.

"Haven't I always?" Chandler said. Monica hit him. "But I do it because I want to." 

"That's better," she told him. "So we'll take Alicia, Natalie and Sophie?" Rachel and Chris nodded.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," Monica said. "You take Alex, we'll take Alicia, its like swapping kids for the day." Wendy laughed.

"Then you be good for your aunt Monica," she told Alicia. Alicia nodded and Monica warned Alex.

"Any trouble, any and you're Gameboy goes into retirement for awhile, understand?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Good." She kissed him on the head. Chandler leaned over to Alex.

"She's serious," he told him. "No trouble for Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Wendy or Uncle Brian. If you're good, you and I will go get you that new computer game you've wanted. Don't tell your mother though, deal?"

"Deal," Alex said shaking his father's hand. Chandler also kissed his head and picked up Natalie.

"I'll go get her ready," he told his wife who nodded.

"Tonight we thought that we'd all go to our restaurant for dinner."

"Your?" Chris asked. 

"Yeah, Monica is a chef," Joey told her. "Chandler bought her a restaurant after Sophie was born." 

"Nice gift," Chris commented. "I'm going to go get ready for some serious shopping!" 

"Good idea," Rachel said following her. 

An hour later, they were headed to the city in Monica's mini-van. Alicia and Sophie were in the very back and Natalie was in the middle next to Chris. Monica was driving and Rachel was sitting next to her. Natalie was fast asleep. 

"She's so cute," Chris told Monica.

"Thanks," Monica said turning to look at her daughter. "I think so. Of course I'm biased." They all laughed. "So Rachel? How's your job?" 

"Its good," she said. "The restaurant?"

"Its doing great," Monica said smiling. It seemed to her that the conversation was strained. This was Rachel. Her best friend in the entire world, the friend that she could talk to for hours and never run out of things to say to. But she found herself straining for topics. She nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Natalie began to cry and Monica gladly welcomed the interruption. 

"What's the matter baby?" She asked.

"Hungry! I hungry," Natalie cried. 

"We'll stop for something to eat when we get there," Monica assured her daughter and sighed as she got stuck in more traffic. "Girls?" Sophie and Alicia looked up. "Are you hungry too?"

"Yeah," they replied.

"I'll take them to eat if you two want to shop," Monica told Rachel and Chris. Before Rachel could open her mouth Chris did.

"That's okay," she said. "I'm kind of hungry myself." Monica gave her a grateful smile and Rachel nodded.

"Fine," she said. She had wanted to shop, but reminded herself that it wasn't just her. So she nodded and waited to get to the restaurant. 

Across town, Chandler, Joey and Ross were finding this same problem. Mostly Joey and Chandler. They used to be inseparable. Now, Joey knew that Chandler wasn't the same Chandler he used to be. He was now married, and had kids and had responsibilities and a mortgage. He had his children's future to think of. Whereas Joey only had his own. And he rarely thought about that. They got their tickets and made their way to their seats. David was talking to Ross about something scientific, Joey had been lost since the first words had been spoken. Chandler looked equally lost. Joey turned to Chandler and they started talking about normal things like they used to do. 

"Remember Eddie the psycho roommate?" Joey asked. 

"How can I forget, Pal?" Chandler said laughing. "Monica actually wanted to name Alex, Edward after her grandfather or something and I said no. That name still strikes fear into the very core of my being." Joey laughed. "You killed my goldfish!" Chandler imitated Eddie. 

"Those were good times," Joey said. "Don't you wish things could've stayed like that forever?"

"We had to grow up sometime Joe," Chandler reminded him. "I mean, some of us were eventually going to get married and start families at some point. It was inevitable." Joey nodded. 

"I just miss us," he said. "I miss you and me. Channy and Joey."

"We've already established that no one calls us that," Chandler told him. "I miss us too. But I'm happy now too. I got a great life going right now." 

"Yeah," Joey said. "The kids are great."

"Yes, they get that from their mother." Joey was quiet and was about to say something when he noticed that Chandler was smiling to himself. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"Monica and the kids," Chandler said. "Natalie's first word was Dada. Alex's was cookie, and Sophie's was Momma." He pulled out his wallet and looked down at the picture of the three of them in the back yard. Behind that picture was a picture of him and Monica. Joey realized just how different they had become. He sighed and returned his attention to the game, wishing for a second that he hadn't come back. Chandler patted him on the back.

"Check out that play!" He told him and Joey smiled back, but it wasn't the same kind of smile that he used to give. Because something had changed between them. 

"So did you have fun at the game today?" Monica asked Chandler later that night as they were getting into bed.

"It wasn't bad," he told her kissing her.

"Wasn't bad? That's it?"

"How was shopping?"

"Not bad," she responded.

"See?"

"I just...its just....well, I think that....its just not the same anymore," she sighed sitting on the bed. "Do you think having them come here was a bad idea?"

"Are you happy to see them?"

"Well yes," she answered.

"Then no it wasn't a bad idea," he told her. "We all have changed. Its been eight years we were bound to change and things were always going to be different, and I think we all knew that deep down inside, we just expected for everyone to meet and us all have a rousing game of poker while watching the ugly naked guy and Mr. Heckles banging on the ceiling. Gunther drooling over Rachel every second."

"Wait," Monica said. "Gunther drooled over Rachel?"

"You didn't notice?"

"I figured he had a thing for her, but..."

"Oh he was in love with her! Anyway," he took her hand in his. "The point is that they're our best friends. They were there for us through everything and that will never go away. Unfortunately, we have kind of drifted apart. Now we have to come back together again."

"You're right," she told him.

"Wow, I'm right? Have those words ever come out of your mouth?" 

"Shut up," she threw a pillow at him and he pulled her onto the bed as she giggled. 

"What is that noise?" Brian asked.

"Lets see," Rachel said. "Our room is right next to Monica and Chandler's, so I would venture to say that it was them making that noise."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Chandler never could keep his hands off of her," Rachel smiled wistfully. Brian could certainly keep his hands off her, she thought bitterly. She shook her head and turned to her husband. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes," he said. "Walking around the city tired me out. Alex is a good kid though, he and Trent had a lot of fun today." 

"That's good," Rachel said settling under the covers. "I'm glad that they're becoming friends." Brian nodded. Suddenly Rachel sat up. "Brian we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Why don't we kiss and hug like Monica and Chandler?"

"Because we're not that kind of people," he said.

"Wrong," she said. "I am, I like that kind of stuff." 

"Well, I didn't know that," he said. "Can we go to sleep now?"  
"You never say I love you," she said quietly. He turned back over and looked at her. "You don't." 

"Well, you know that I do right?"

"I suppose," she said pursing her lips together. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "I understand what you are saying. Something had been off with us lately."

"Not just lately," she said. "Its been awhile."

"Listen, I know that we have to talk about this, but not in your friends house at night when I want to sleep. When we get home, I promise, we will go through and we will discuss this thoroughly and we'll get through this and be okay." She nodded uncertainly and plastered on a smile as she slipped under the covers. They would talk about it, but Rachel was afraid of the result. 

"So I was thinking," Joey told Chris that night in bed. "I really miss New York."

"It is a great city," she agreed.

"And my friends."

"They're so nice!" She told him. "Monica and Rachel and I had so much fun shopping!'

"Well...what do you think of moving back here?"

"Here?"

"If you don't want to that's fine, I mean I'll go wherever you go."

"You really want to move back here?"

"Yeah," he said. "My family is here and my friends are here. Everything but you is here."

"What about acting?" She asked. Chris was not an actress, she was a kindergarten teacher. "And my job?"

"Well you could try to get a job here, and I could still act in New York. I did it before and if I can't, then well....maybe its time I got a new profession." 

"Joey if this is something that you really want then I'll move back here with you." 

"Really?" She nodded and he kissed her deeply. "Thanks Chris." He smiled and laid back down thinking about how much he was going to love moving back. He would tell the gang when they all went out to dinner the next night. 

*****So that's that part. I know Ross wasn't in this part that much, but he'll be in the next one I promise. And things are going to get complicated for Rachel and Brian and everyone has an announcement to make......Please review!!!****


	4. Problems and announcements

Disclaimer: I don't own them

__

Suburbs of New York- 

The next day did not go any smoother for Rachel and Brian. He had seemingly forgotten their conversation the night before and she was upset by that fact. She decided to talk to Monica to see what she thought. This proved harder then she first figured. Getting Monica alone anymore was impossible. A kid or a husband or a friend was around her at all times. Rachel finally pulled her on her elbow and hissed in her ear.

"Monica, I need to talk to you, please?" Monica looked at her and then down at Alex and told him to go talk to his father and pulled Rachel into Chandler's office and shut the door. 

"What's the matter?"

"I think my marriage is over," Rachel wailed.

"Now, don't get overdramatic about it," Monica said taking a seat. "I'm sure you are blowing things way out of proportion."

"Monica, when was the last time Chandler told you that he loved you?"

"Two minutes ago," she answered honestly. 

"Its been months since Brian said it to me," Rachel told her. "Months." 

"Oh honey."

"Wait, we haven't had sex....in ages! And I have a nagging feeling that he might have been....having an affair."

"Why?" 

"Because he comes home smelling a mix of cheap perfume and cheap hotel rooms. He works late and once I called his office and he wasn't there. I found a matchbook from some restaurant on the other side of town and a phone number in his pocket!" Monica didn't say that that was an overwhelming amount of evidence against her and that was more then a nagging feeling on Rachel's part. That was denial. 

"Honey, maybe you should talk to him."

"I tried! Last night and today he's acting like that never happened!" Monica bit her nail trying to think.

"Well, this is unethical, but you could check his email or his voice mail and see if this woman left a message," Monica said.

"Monica! You're a genius!" She ran around to the desk and picked up the receiver.

"Wait, there will be a password," Monica decided that that was a bad idea and Rachel should just talk to him. 

"I know it," Rachel said smiling. "At least I think I do." She punched in some numbers and had a triumphant look on her face. She put it on speakerphone and held Monica's hand as she listened to the messages.

"Hi, Brian this is Mr. Reynolds, I need those reports on my desk as soon as you get back. Have a nice trip." 

"Boss," whispered Rachel. Monica nodded and listened to the next one. 

"Brian? It's Carla." Rachel sucked in her breath. "I know that you went with your wife to New York, but I miss you and I need to hear your voice. Call me back when you get this message. Love you." Rachel looked at Monica who was looking down in shock. She pulled her friend in and let Rachel cry into her shirt.

"Its going to be okay," she promised.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but it'll will." 

"I need to talk to Brian I guess," Rachel said.

"I think that you do. And honey, Chandler and I are here for you whatever you decide, whatever you do."

"Thanks," she said hugging her friend one more time. "Can you tell Brian I need to talk to him?" Monica nodded and left the room and walked into the kitchen. Rachel looked around the office and her eyes caught the pictures on the desk. One of Monica and Chandler's wedding day, and one of just the kids, and then one of the whole family. In that picture, Chandler had his arms wrapped around his wife and she was not looking at the camera, she was looking at him. And Rachel could see that look in her eyes. Like nothing else mattered when he was there, nothing else existed. Rachel sighed and sank into the chair waiting for Brian. Monica found Brian in the living room with Chandler. She was glad that Chandler was there because she needed his comfort right then. 

"Brian? Rachel needs to see you in Chandler's office," she told him. He nodded and walked out and Monica hurried over to her own husband and fell into his embrace.

"Monica? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Rachel just found out that Brian was cheating on her," Monica sniffled looking up at him.

"Oh, poor Rachel." Monica nodded. 

"I just needed you."

"You know that I would never do that."

"I know," she said but to reassure her, he tightened his grip and hugged her close to him. 

"Monica said that you wanted to see me," Brian said to his wife when he walked in.

"We need to talk," Rachel said. "Sit." He sat. "I know that you've been having an affair."

"No! I'm not, Rachel I swear!"

"Don't lie," she told him. "Carla." His expression told her that she was right.

"I don't know any Carla." They both knew that this was a lie. There was no way around it for him. He sighed.

"How did you find out?" He asked lowering his head into his hands.

"So its true?"

"I'm so sorry, Rach." 

"Why?" She knew that this was a stupid question, but something in her made her ask. 

"I don't know, things were so bad between us lately...I got lonely." 

"And I wasn't lonely?"

"I'm sorry." There was silence. "What happens now?"

"Divorce. I can't be with someone who cheats on me." She thought of Ross. She missed him still after all these years, she wondered if she had made a mistake. While I regret this too? She asked herself. No, it came that easy to her. She wouldn't regret this. He nodded. 

"You can have custody of Trent," he said. "I mean, I'd still like to see him, on weekends and holidays, but, you can have primary custody." She nodded.

"I think that I want to move back to New York," she said. "Me and Trent." He looked at her.

"But I'd never see him!"

"He can still fly out on vacations and long weekends, besides, you don't see him that much now as it is. I really need to move back Brian." 

"I understand...I guess that'll work." She nodded. "I'm sorry it had to end this way Rachel." She nodded. "We might have not gotten along that well this past months, but when we worked, wow, Rach, the heavens moved." She began to cry and he moved toward the door. "I'm going to fly back today. We'll finalize everything when you get back." She nodded, fearing if she spoke that the tears would fall freely down her face. He walked into the living room where Monica and Chandler were sitting on the couch reading a magazine in each other's arms and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for having me," he said. "I'm leaving though." They stood up and moved towards him. "I'm sure you know why." Monica nodded and bit her nail. "Please forgive me when I don't tell you that I had a lovely time. I'm going to go say goodbye to Trent." They moved out of his way and Monica ran towards the office and knocked on the door. 

"Rachel? Its Monica."

"Oh Mon," Rachel threw herself into Monica's arms. 

Wendy and Ross were talking in the backyard. 

"It would be a shame to leave when Alicia is having so much fun with her cousins," Wendy commented. 

"What are you saying?" Ross asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could move back here?"

"Are you serious?"

"I have nothing but you holding me in Vancouver and our family is here," she started.

"I love you so much!" He spun her around. "We'll tell everyone tonight."

"Okay," she said laughing. "Its going to be great." He kissed her and thought to himself, fourth times the charm. Phoebe and David were across the pool talking to Chris and Joey when Brian came out and called Trent over to him.

"I wonder what's going on?" Joey said. They listened as Brian told Trent that he would see him when him and Rachel got back, but Daddy was going home early. 

"Why?" Phoebe almost yelled until David clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Nice to meet you all," Brian said as he made his way back to the door and inside. All the adults looked at each other and Wendy, Daivd, and Chris said that they would watch the kids as the others hurried inside to see what had happened. Rachel spilled out the entire sob story and then got a big hug from her friends. 

"At least you have your friends with you," Phoebe said. Rachel nodded. They still were all going out to dinner that night and everyone, including Monica and Chandler had an announcement to make. 

"Right this way," the waiter took the nine adults to one table. They had hired babysitters to watch the kids that night. They were in Monica's restaurant and Monica thanked the waiter and sat down and they ordered and were waiting for their food when Rachel stood up.

"Thank you so much," she told her friends. "This has been so much easier with you around." They smiled at her and Chandler slipped his hand into Monica's.

"And anyway, I have another announcement to make. I've decided that Trent and I are going to move back." 

"That's great," Monica exclaimed hugging her friend. Joey stood up. 

"Chris and I decided to move back too," he told them. "And we're getting married!" A round of congratulations went around and Ross stood at the same time as Phoebe.

"You go," Ross told her.

"David and I are moving back too! Go ahead Ross."

"I feel a little like a copycat," he said laughing. "Wendy and I decided this afternoon that we needed to be here with our family and friends." 

"This is so great!" Joey exclaimed. "Our gang back in New York!" Chandler looked at his wife who nodded.

"Monica and I kind of have our own announcement."

"We know you aren't moving back," Phoebe teased. 

"No, that's not it," Monica said. Chandler squeezed her hand and she smiled at them ready to tell them their two announcements.

***Ha ha ha ha ha!!! I'm leaving it there. I bet you can guess what the first announcement is. But can you guess the second? Please review and tell me what you think they're going to say.******


	5. Trips, house hunting, and job searching

Have I kept you in suspense long enough? Please review!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

__

Suburbs of New York:

"So what is it?" Phoebe leaned forward to hear the answer from Monica and Chandler. "What's the big surprise?" 

"Monica...well, she's pregnant again!" Chandler told his friends. They were greeted by an outpouring of love and hugs from everyone. "And I guess its kind of good that you'll all be around because the second announcement is that I just got promoted! I'm now the vice president of the company, and Monica and I are going to take a second honeymoon, we're going to go to Europe and spend two weeks there. But we need someone to watch the kids." They looked at their friends with hopeful eyes. 

"When do you leave?" Joey asked. 

"Monica and I leave in three weeks for Paris."

"Paris!" Rachel squealed. "That's good shopping!"

"So can someone watch them?" Monica asked concerned.

"Are you kidding?" Chris said. "Joey and I can. Don't worry, I'll do most of the watching. We're there! And congratulations on the baby. What do you want? Another boy or a third girl?"

"We don't care," Monica said. "As long as the baby is happy and healthy." Chandler kissed her on the mouth and everyone sighed to see love like that. "I can come and help keep an eye on them too," Rachel said. 

"We can come for a long weekend," Ross said. 

"Thanks guys," Chandler said. "We knew that we could count on you." 

That Friday everyone went home promising to see them soon and work out the details of moving back. Monica looked around her empty house and sighed. She missed them already. She was looking forward to her trip, probably the last one for awhile, since they would have another baby. They had already decided to hire a housekeeper/ babysitter. She wanted someone like Mrs. Doubtfire, she made the mistake of telling her husband this and he teased her. 

"You know honey," he told her. "Not only was she not real, but she was also a man." Monica had stuck her tongue out at him and got up.

"Daddy!" Sophie cried. "You upset Mommy!" Natalie was on the floor and copying her mother, like she copied everyone else, she stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Not you too," he told her. "I thought you were on my side."

"No," Natalie said shaking her head. "Momma." Chandler bent down and picked her up. She squirmed and giggled to be let down and he tickled her.

"Oh really?" He asked kissing her and placing her on the floor again. He made his way into the kitchen and found Monica making cookies.

"Chandler?" She asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is four kids, I mean, is that going to be too much for us to handle? Are we going to be okay?"

"We're going to be fine," he told her kissing her temple. "And I can't wait for two weeks with you in Europe. Me, you, and the Eiffel Tower." She giggled and hugged him tightly to her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Same back at you kid," he told her. 

"Momma!" Natalie's cries interrupted their hug and Monica walked back toward the living room.

"What's the matter baby?" Monica asked.

"She hit her head," Sophie explained. Monica scooped her daughter up and took her into the kitchen to get a bag of ice and set it on Natalie's curls. 

"Are you okay now?" Natalie sniffled and nodded. She scooted on the counter and gave Monica a hug. Chandler came and wrapped his arms around both of them. Alex and the neighborhood kid came in and Alex made a face.

"They're always hugging," he told his friend. "I swear, they make me sick!" Monica giggled into Chandler's shirt and pulled away and carried Natalie into the other room and set her back down on the floor and pulled the coffee table away so that she couldn't hurt herself. 

"There you go sweetheart," Monica said kissing the top of her head.

__

Los Angeles-

"Well, I have no job to quit or any lose ends to tie up," Joey said. "I'll take care of the apartment."

"What are we going to do about living situations?" Chris asked sitting down on the couch. 

"Monica and Chandler said that we could stay at their house until we found an apartment."

"We couldn't do that!"

"Sure we can," Joey kissed her. "Just for a little while."

"Well, I guess it'll be okay," Chris said biting her nail. "On the job front, I called an old friend of mine and she set up an interview so that when we go to watch the kids I can take it and start as soon as possible. I've already told the school that I would be quitting." They were starting to get things together to move back. They knew that they would be the easiest to move back. They had no kids, nothing really holding them back in LA. Whereas Ross had to find a new job and Wendy and switch Alicia's school. And the same went for Rachel. Phoebe and David had been planning for awhile to move back, so it wasn't such a big deal to them. Ross and Rachel both had to find houses or apartments. Monica and Chandler's house was big but not that big. Chris and Joey were the only ones staying with them, and they weren't staying long because Monica and Chandler were planning on turning the extra bedroom into a nursery. Chris went to her room and laid on the bed. She was starting to think that maybe they all hadn't thought this over that clearly. They were caught up in the moment.

"Lets all move back!" It had seemed like the solution to everything. But, they still had a barrier in front of them because of the time spent apart. They had still grown apart and now they thought that moving back to New York was going to change that? Chris knew that her and Joey probably should move back, they belonged there, but the others? Rachel was basically running away from her problems, and Ross and Wendy seemed to be trying to save their family in one last desperate attempt to keep everyone together. 

__

Chicago-

It was easier for Rachel to move then Chris had assumed. She was in the middle of a divorce anyway and instead of having Brian move out, she was letting him keep the apartment and was moving to New York. She was looking into real estate and hoping to move back within two month. The phone rang and she ran to answer it. 

"Hello?"

"Rach, its Monica."

"Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"Chandler and I just saw a house go up for sale a street over." Rachel knew that the houses in Monica's plan were expensive, she had already looked into them. 

"Is it in Whispering Pines?" Rachel asked.

"No, its not in the plan," Monica assured her. "Its a smaller than our house, but we have a bigger family. It has three bedrooms, two stories, two baths. Its close to us and to the school. Its an older house too, and its white with blue shutters. I'll fax you the information." 

"Okay," Rachel agreed. She heard the fax machine and went over to it and pulled the paper that Monica had sent over. It did look nice and it seemed to be in her price range. "Mon! This is perfect!"

"That's what Chandler and I thought," Monica said. Rachel could hear by her voice that she was excited. Rachel told Monica that she would call her back and hung up to call the realtor. 

__

Vancouver-

"I told everyone about Sophie and how she's my cousin and how we're moving to New York, and Mommy everyone is so jealous. But I'm jealous of Sophie because she has a little sister and another baby on the way! That's not fair!" Wendy smiled at her daughter's rambling and turned onto their street and saw the For Sale sign and smiled at that too. She was from New York and she had wanted to move back for awhile now. Ross had already talked to the professors at NYU about a possible job there and she was a stay-at-home mom and it was going to work out fine. Monica was on the look out for houses for them. Wendy had originally wanted to buy a house in Monica and Chandler's neighborhood for Alicia to be close to Sophie, but after checking out prices on them, they knew that there was no way that they would be able to afford those. She knew that Chandler and Monica were not strapped for cash in any way, shape, or form, but she didn't know that they could afford those houses. She was looking into another plan of houses a little cheaper down the road and she heard that Rachel had made an offer on the house that Monica had informed her of. Phoebe and David were looking in the same plan as Wendy and Ross and she thought that it would be nice to have everyone in the same area. She had no idea where Joey and Chris would move to, but she imagined somewhere close, depending on where Chris got a job. They found Ross in the kitchen and he swung Alicia up and kissed her on the nose.

"Hi sweetie," he told her.

"Hi daddy," she gave him a smile. "When are we going to New York?" Ross laughed at her excitement and smiled at her.

"Well, soon enough, remember Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler are going away for a little bit and we're going to visit Alex, Sophie, and Natalie while they are in Europe."

"I know!" She jumped off his lap and ran towards the living room.

"I talked to the realtor today," Ross told her. "That house that we looked at is almost ours!"

"That's fantastic! Wow, these plans to move are going pretty fast, it seemed like we just made the decision to move."

"Its been two weeks," he reminded her. "And we're all so excited to go that it seemed only right to rush it."

"You're right," she said. "We can't wait to go!"

****Thanks for reviewing, keep doing it! Do you like it still? Should I keep going? Anyways, thanks again and I'll start the next chapter!*****


	6. Life back together

I'm listening to John Mayer as I am writing this, so expect one of his songs to pop up in it. I love John Mayer! Anyway, that's not the point, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This part sucks in my opinion. Sorry, I want to get it done and up and so I was writing quickly. I have, like, no time at all anymore! Did you know that I didn't get home before five one day this week because of all my extracurricular activities? Ahhhhh. 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me

__

Suburbs of New York-

"Have fun on your trip!" Alex yelled. "Don't worry about us!" Monica smiled as she and Chandler pulled out of the driveway in Ross's car. 

"Be good!" She yelled one more time out the window. 

"Bye Momma!" Natalie yelled. Monica blew her a kiss from the window. When they got to the airport, Monica asked Chandler and Ross for the hundredth time. 

"Are you sure that they are going to be okay?"

"Yes honey," Chandler told her.

"Mon, we have it all under control." 

"Of course you do," Monica told him. "The numbers of where we'll be are on the fridge." 

"Got it," Ross said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

"We plan on it," Chandler told him slipping an arm around his wife and pulling her toward the gates. "Or at least I do," he whispered to her. She giggled as they boarded the plane. Ross turned away and got back into the car and drove home. He and Wendy were planning on moving in two weeks. They had closed on the house and Ross had gotten the job at the university. Chris and Joey were officially moved back. She got the job at the elementary school and they were staying at Monica and Chandler's. Phoebe and David were moving in a month, and Rachel and Trent a little after that. Ross pulled up to the Bing residence and parked in the driveway. Joey was playing basketball with Alex in the driveway. 

"Hey Uncle Ross! I can beat Uncle Joey with one arm tied behind me!" 

"I'm sure you can," Ross said laughing at how Joey's face got all upset and he stomped inside like a small child. 

"Want to play?"

"Not now buddy," Ross told his nephew messing his hair and walking inside.

"Did they get off okay?" Chris asked.

"Sure did," Ross told her. "Monica says that the numbers..."

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge," Chris interrupted. "We know. We know, she knows that we know. Why does she insist on telling us four thousand times?"

"Because she's Monica," Joey answered popping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Wendy asked.

"Not usually," Chris told her answering for her fiance who was stuffing his mouth.

"Hey," he said food falling out. "When's lunch?" The other three just shook their heads and left him in the hallway with his hands in the air.

"What?" He asked following Chris. "What did I say?" 

__

Paris- 

"I could live here," Monica announced looking out of the window in their hotel room. "I mean I could seriously live here."

"You said that about London too when we first went there," Chandler reminded her.

"Well I could live there too," she told him.

"I'd live anywhere as long as you were with me," he said. 

"That's sweet," she kissed him. "Even Yemen?" He laughed.

"I've been there before babe. It wasn't that bad." She giggled. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her up and down. 

"Soon, we'll have one more little Bing taking up all your time and my money," he teased. 

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course, but I'll get over it," he told her. She turned on the radio and her favorite singer was on. She turned up the volume on John Mayer's _Your Body is a Wonderland. _

We've got the afternoon

you got this room for two

one thing left to do

discover me discovering you

one mile to every inch 

of your skin like porcelain

one pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue

cause if you want love

we'll make it

we'll swim in a deep sea of blankets

we'll take all your big plans and break them

this is bound to be awhile

your body is a wonderland

your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands

your body is a wonderland

something about the way your hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

you tell me where to go

though I may leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it

you want love 

we'll make it

we'll swim in a deep sea of blankets 

we'll take all your big plans and break them

this is bound to be awhile

your body is a wonderland

your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands

your body is a wonderland

Damn, baby

you frustrate me

I know you're mine, all mine, all mine

but you look so good it hurts sometimes

your body is a wonderland

your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands

your body is a wonderland

your body is a wonderland

I'll never seek them out again

now there's no reason

I've got the kind of love on my hands

to last all seasons

all seasons

Two weeks later, Monica dropped her head on the pillow.

"I love vacations," Monica told Chandler laying back onto the bed.

"We haven't made it out of the bedroom yet," he teased her. 

"I know," she said back. "That would be a pressing reason that I love these trips. Just you and me and no kids. Well," she paused and placed her hand on her stomach. "Just the one." He smiled and kissed her stomach.

"I love you Monica," he told her.

"Right back at you," she said. The song ended and he pulled her close. "Though I am thinking about leaving you for John Mayer." He pushed her away and she giggled. "Kidding." He kissed her on the lips. 

"He is one tasty treat," Chandler told her teasingly. (AN: That is sort of an inside joke. My best friend Riley and I love him. Our whole locker is decorated with John Mayer pictures, and she said that once. That he was one tasty treat. I just thought that it was really funny. Anyway, somebody stop me). They enjoyed their last week of freedom before they had to return to kids and jobs and real life.

__

Suburbs of_New York- _

"That's their car!" Sophie yelled. "Mommy and Daddy are home." Alex came running from the family room almost crashing into her and sending her flying. 

"Uncle Joey! Aunt Chris! They're here!" All three kids and Chris and Joey who were the only ones left for the time being, came running out. 

"Momma!" Natalie yelled. Monica hopped out of the passenger side and ran towards her children. She spun Natalie around as Chandler hugged Sophie to him and ruffled Alex's hair. Then he took Natalie off of Monica and she picked up Sophie and hugged Alex at the same time. 

"I missed you guys," she said. 

"We missed you too!" Sophie told her mother hugging her tightly around the neck. 

"Don't forget about me!" Joey complained, causing Monica and Chandler to look at him and smile.

"Never Joe," Chandler assured him. He handed Natalie to Chris and hugged his best friend. "But can we please go inside seeing how my wife and I haven't been home in two weeks, and we'd like to survey the damage done." Chris laughed.

"We were all on our very best behavior," she told them. Monica still had to go in and see for herself. 

__

Two months later-

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked Monica. Monica looked around the house and for the first time for in week she didn't see boxes everywhere. 

"Its looks good," she told her best friend. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Ditto," Phoebe answered sitting down at the kitchen table with the two friends. "Mon, how is the baby doing?" Monica smiled and rubbed her stomach which at four months pregnant, was just beginning to show. 

"Good," she said. She was all smiles talking about her pregnancy.

"So you and Chandler aren't going to find out what the sex of the baby is?" Rachel asked.

"No we want to be surprised," Monica said. "We figure this will be the last one so we want to not know. We knew with Alex, and Sophie and Nat, so this one will be a surprise."

"Does Chandler want another boy to even out the numbers" Phoebe asked. Monica shrugged. 

"To tell you the truth I have no idea," she admitted. "I don't know if he cares. Alex certainly wants another boy, but the girls are set on another girl." She glanced at her watch. "Oh I have to go. The house looks great Rachel." She gave each of her friends a hug before running out the door and driving home. She opened the door to find Joey and Alex with helmets on their heads throwing something at each other.

"Look out!" She heard Chandler shout. She was hit. With some sort of jell type substance. 

"Uh-oh," Alex said.

"Who'd I get?" Chandler came running out behind Joey. "Oh no." He saw his wife fuming and turning more and more red by the second. "Hi honey, we were just playing." She wasn't amused. 

"Chandler?" She asked fake sweet. 

"What?" He was ready for some punishment. 

"Why don't you make up the couch for tonight?"  
"Why whose staying over?" Joey asked.

"Ask Chandler," she told him as she turned on her heel and marched upstairs. 

"Whose coming over?" Joey asked again. Chandler shook his head and looked incredulously at his friend. 

"Oh Joe," he said. "Come on Alex, we need to go get you cleaned up." He went into the guest bathroom when he heard the shower running in his room. He knew his wife was angry and seeing as she was pregnant, so her hormones were running even wilder these days, he had screwed up. He got Alex cleaned up and went back and cleaned the hallway. They started with stuff animals, but it had seemed such a good idea to use jello. Now it was stuck everywhere and he had to clean it up. He checked on Sophie and Natalie who were watching a movie and sighed as he got out the mop. He saw Monica come down a minute later, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I'm not still mad," she told him. "I think that was the hormones." He nodded and hugged her.

"Sorry about the jello," he added. She hit him playfully and smiled.

"What on earth made you think I wouldn't get mad if you were throwing jello all over the house?" He shrugged.

"Joey was here," was his excuse. That was enough though and she led him into the family room where everyone in the house had gathered. Chandler knew her hormones were going crazy. It was going to be a long five months. 

***Okay, as I mentioned before, I know that part sucked. Sorry. But the next one will be the birth. What do you think that it will be? Girl or boy? And if anyone has any name suggestions, please tell me.*****


	7. Faithful friends

Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing! This is the last chapter! I want to get it finished because I have to go Christmas shopping, I haven't even started yet and its less then a week before Christmas. Talk about waiting until the last minute right?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

__

Suburbs of New York-

"Chandler!" Monica's voice floated through the house and Chandler ran to where she was. She was a week late, so anything she wanted, she was getting. 

"What honey?" He asked.

"I think that its time," she told him. 

"Chris! Joey!" Chris and Joey were still living with them, but they had made an offer on an house. Chris was the first to arrive to the panicked cries.

"What's happening?"

"Monica's in labor," he told her. "Can you watch the kids?" She nodded and helped Chandler get Monica to the car and they waved as they drove away. 

"Oh and call Ross and Rachel, and Phoebe," Monica yelled out the window before another contraction hit and she screamed in pain. Chris nodded and ran back into the house and grabbed the phone and dialed the number of Rachel first. When they had all arrived at the hospital, Chandler came out and announced that everything was okay and going smoothly. They heard a shout from Monica and he turned and went back in.

"I'm glad I'm not him," Ross said. "I remember when Alicia was born, I was positive that Wendy was going to break my hand."

"I broke two of David's fingers with David and bruised it pretty badly with Henry," Phoebe said and they all laughed. "Now when we get into a fight he touches his fingers gingerly." 

"I hope she's okay," Rachel said. 

"She'll be fine, its Monica. And she's done this three times already," Ross said. It was just the three of them sitting in the waiting room. Joey came in a few hours later and asked how everything was going.

"Chandler said that she's doing fine," Rachel informed him.

"I'm terrified of Chris having a baby. Tribianni's were not born with strong bones," he said.

"Phoebe broke David's fingers," Ross said adding on to Joey's fear.

"That's it! We're just never going to have sex again," Joey said.

"I never thought I would live to hear those words out of Joey Tribianni's mouth!" Rachel said looking incredulously at Joey. 

"There's a line that has to be drawn Rach," he told her honestly.

"But Joe? No sex? Imagine if you will, a world with no sex, and no sandwiches," Phoebe said. At the look of horrification on Joey's face, they all broke into laughter.

"Sandwiches?" Ross asked.

"I had to up the ante," Phoebe explained.

"Ah," Rachel said nodding. An hour later, Chandler emerged from the delivery room.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, and bright blue eyes," he announced. 

"So? Girl? Boy?"

"Boy," Chandler said proudly. "Another boy. Spencer Robert."

"Can we see him and Monica?" Ross asked. Chandler nodded and led them to her room. She was holding the baby in her arms and Rachel and Phoebe both ran over and told Monica how beautiful he was.

"You okay Rach?" Ross said a few minutes later when he noticed her standing off to the side looking at Monica with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I wanted that," she whispered.

"What?"

"What she has," Rachel said biting her nail.

"You'll get it," Ross told her. "I promise. You'll remarry and be fine. Hey if I can make a marriage work that anyone can right?" Rachel giggled and smiled as he slipped his arm around her.

"Thanks for making me laugh," she told him.

"That's what I'm here for," he told her.

"Rach? Want to hold the baby?" Rachel nodded and ran over and took Spence in her arms. She held him close to her and wondered what her life would have been like if she would have stayed with Brian. She guessed it wouldn't have been very fun. He was a good father, though, and that's what really mattered she guessed. She went home and hugged Trent as soon as she walked in the door.

"Mom!" He pulled away and made a face that she grinned at and kissed his head causing even more reaction from her son. "Did Aunt Monica have a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," Rachel said taking off her coat. "Spencer Robert."

"Aw, man, Alex is so lucky! I mean I know that he has to deal with those two sisters, but now he has a brother!" Rachel smiled at him.

"You want a brother?" She asked.

"No, I wouldn't like sharing my stuff."

"But you just said that Alex was lucky."

"Alex has two parents, he barely has to share. If I had a brother I would have to share everything. Here and at Dad's." Trent made a face and ran off to his room.

"Did Aunt Monica have a boy or a girl?" Alicia asked Ross when he walked in the door.

"Another boy," he told her.

"Aw," she said stamping her foot. "I bet Sophie will be mad." Ross laughed and gave her a quick kiss before watching her run up the stairs.

"Hey you," Wendy said coming into the hall. "Mon and the baby okay?"

"Everyone is fine," Ross assured her. "Except maybe Chandler who ran around going crazy telling everyone that he had a boy. He's always been outnumbered, and now he's not." Wendy laughed. 

"I still think that Monica can control him," she said.

"Oh, most definitely," Ross agreed.

"So who where's the pants in this house Mr. Geller?"

"I was kind of hoping that it was me, but I have a sinking feeling that its not," Ross said. 

"Yeah, I got that impression too," Wendy said kissing him. "Would you like to go see?" Ross got the hint and scooped her up in his arms and took her up the stairs pausing only momentarily to make sure Alicia was playing happily in her room.

"Mon have the baby?" David asked when Phoebe got home.

"Yep, baby boy, Spencer," she told him kissing him as she sat down.

"Make you jealous?" He asked teasingly.

"Little bit," she said. "Maybe we should have another one, and maybe it should be a girl this time?" 

"Is that what you want?" She nodded and he smiled.

"Well?" She waited for his answer.

"I do believe that can be arranged," he told her laughing. 

"Where are the boys?" 

"Both are at a friend's house," David said smiling mischievously. 

"Really?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage that one?"

"I didn't!" He said. "But it just worked out that way, didn't it?"

"I love you," she whispered leaning to kiss him.

"I love you too," he said. Then he put some music on and they danced back and forth gently to it. He slipped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulders. 

"Mommy had a boy?" Sophie stuck her tongue out in disgust. Natalie, copying her older sister, did the same thing.

"Yes!" Alex said and he did a little dance to show that that was fine with him. Chris laughed and looked at all three kids. Her and Joey had been staying in the den on the pull-out couch, so that Monica and Chandler could turn the extra room into a nursery. Monica, at first, had argued with this, seeing as the baby would stay with her and Chandler for awhile anyway, and Chris and Joey weren't going to be there that long. But Chris had put up a fight, and being the stubborn, strong-willed person she was, she ended up winning the argument, causing all of Monica's friends to look at her with a new light.

"I don't think anyone has ever won an argument against Monica," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Mon's lost her touch in through the years," Joey said. 

"She used to be undefeatable," Ross said.

"I have my ways," Chris said. They all looked at her with admiration and Monica fumed in the corner, showing that she hadn't in fact changed all that much. Now Chris was watching the Bing kids until their parents came home from the hospital. She liked Monica and Chandler, and she liked the rest of Joey's friends. They were exactly how he had described them, and he talked about them a lot. Joey was still a big kid at heart, but Chris wanted kids, she had decided. But she had to talk to Joey about it.

"Joe?" She said. "Can we talk?" He nodded and took her hand and led her to the quiet kitchen. 

"What's up?"

"With Monica having the baby and everything, I was just wondering, if you know, we could maybe look into the possibility of having kids," she said quickly. 

"Wow, you managed to get that out that fast?" He was impressed and she grinned.

"What do you say?"

"I think that I would love to have kids with you," he told her hugging her. "If they all turn out like you that is." She grinned and he kissed her. 

"Eww!" Alex and Sophie were standing there. 

"You're worse then our parents," Alex said. "And they're bad." Chris laughed.

"Really?" Sophie nodded her head.

"They're always kissing and hugging and telling each other they I love you," she said making a face. "Its annoying." Chris smiled at the little girl and hugged her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't let it happen again," Sophie said seriously. 

"I won't," Chris promised.

"Okay." 

"What's up guys?" Joey asked.

"When are Mom and Dad coming home?" Alex asked.

"Soon," Joey said. 

"What you don't like us?" Chris said pretending to be insulted.

"We like you just fine," Alex said. "You let us eat anything we want."

"I told you not to do that," Chris said to Joey. He just shrugged.

"What kind of a kid doesn't eat pizza and mac and cheese?"

"Monica's kids," Chris answered. But they ended up ordering pizza for dinner that night anyway and a few days later Monica came home with Spencer, and Alex didn't have time to remember to tell her that all they had eaten was junk food like he threatened to do. 

Christmas came around and Monica and Chandler were having a big party at their house. They had everyone come over and Monica ran around getting everything ready. It was four months later, and Chris was three months pregnant. Her and Joey were married, and Rachel was dating a man named Paul, and it seemed to be going good between the two of them. Trent even liked him The doorbell rang and Sophie ran to answer it in her red dress and black hair curled and pulled up into red ribbons. She pulled it open and Phoebe, David and the boys came in.

"Hi!" She waved and smiled at them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you sweetie," Phoebe said handing her a present. "Where's everyone?"

"Living room," Sophie answered more interested in the present in her hands. They walked back, and saw a huge tree decorated perfectly. 

"Did you expect anything other from Monica?" David teased.

"Merry Christmas!" Phoebe said. They all turned and smiled and hugged her. Chris and Joey were already there, as were Alicia, Wendy, and Ross. Phoebe spotted a lot of familiar faces and was surprised when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked at who was standing there.

"Gunther!" She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Hi Phoebe," he said. "Is Rachel here?" 

"Not yet," Phoebe laughed. "So how are you? Married?" 

"Divorced, but I have two kids," he said smiling and pointing to a little girl and boy who each had an unusual fashion sense, and a sarcastic attitude about them. Phoebe talked with Gunther for a little longer and then went around and greeted the rest of her friends.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe," little Natalie said. Sophie had been wearing red, but Natalie was wearing dark blue so the blue ribbons in her dark hair didn't stand out as much as Sophie's. But she had the cutest dimples when she smiled and like all the Bing kids, even four-month-old Spence, had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when they were happy. 

"Hi Nat!" She picked her up and hugged her. "Where's your Mom?" Natalie pointed and Phoebe carried her over to Monica and Chandler. Monica was holding Spence in her arms, but Chandler reached out and took Natalie off of Phoebe.

"Hi guys," she told them giving them hugs.

"Hey Pheebs," Chandler said. The doorbell rang again, and Sophie and Alicia ran towards it. Rachel, Paul, and Trent were standing there in the snow. 

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel said. "Don't you girls look pretty?" 

"Thanks," both girls said and each blushed. They were exact opposites of each other. While Sophie had dark hair and blue eyes, Alicia had light hair and brown eyes. They led Rachel back to the living room where everyone was. 

"Picture time!" Someone said. They did families first. The Bings stood by the tree, Monica holding Spence, and Chandler holding Natalie and Alex and Sophie standing in front of them. Then Ross, Alicia, and Wendy had their picture taken, and Rachel and Trent and Paul, and Joey with his arms wrapped around Chris, and finally Phoebe and her family.

"Lets take a picture of the old gang," Rachel suggested. The six of them agreed and Chris took Spence for Monica and they went and stood in front of the tree. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica, and Joey placed his arm around Phoebe, and Rachel leaned into Ross and he put his arm around her. They all smiled for the camera. Seven years they had been apart, and in this year they had finally come back together. Life had led them in separate directions and to different paths, but fate had brought them back. They needed each other, they needed each other's support and guidance and the girls needed their friends to gossip and the boys to have someone to go to hockey games with. After the picture was developed, Monica placed it on the mantle next to the one taken at Central Perk oh so many years before. She leaned back and smiled at it.

"Hey," Chandler said coming up behind her.

"Hey, I'm glad they all came back," she said.

"So am I," he told her. 

"It was getting lonely here just us."

"Hey," he said. "I am fun company." She grinned and turned around. He put his arm around her and led her away from the picture. After all, everyone was coming over for dinner that night and she had to get it prepared. 

***That is the end! Tell me what you thought about it please! And Merry Christmas!***


End file.
